Look Deeper
by Taylor0302
Summary: Bianca is still haunted by her past, and now after everything that happened with Drew, she's never been worse. She loves Drew, but he loves Katie now. Or does he? It's a new school year, and as always at Degrassi, there's new drama.


**Hello readers! So, I absolutely love Degrassi (all time favorite show) and one of my favorite female characters in Degrassi history is Bianca DeSousa. And I really ship her and Drew, even though as an individual, I don't really like Drew. So I wanted to write something centered around her. I'm pretty sure this will just be a short story, but depending on how the plot develops it could be longer. Any feedback is appreciated! Also, if you are a Victorious fan, check out my story Torn. I'm going to be working on it for awhile. It's about Jade, Beck and Cat.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**This story takes place in the present, so this current season. Please note that I may include some things that happen in current episodes into this story, but it's not centered around what goes on in the episodes! It's strictly from my imagination :)**

"Hey lil' bro," Drew greeted Adam as he waltzed down the stairs into their roomy basement. "It's supposed to storm all day. Wanna go rent some movies and x-box games for the day?"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your injured girlfriend?" Adam challenged. Lately it seemed that Drew was with Katie all of the time, and Adam loved to tease him about it and get under his skin.

"You're just jealous you don't have a girl as awesome as mine," Drew shot back.

"You could do better," Adam muttered under his breath. It wasn't that he didn't like Katie, it's just that something about her seemed…fake. Off. Phony. She was nice enough, but she wasn't Adam's favorite of all of the girls Drew dated.

"Besides," Drew continued. "Katie's going to be at physical therapy all day, and then she has to write a speech to deliver at the pep rally on Monday."

"Oh," Adam shrugged. "Well, alright then. Hey! Call Bianca, she could stop and get some movies on her way over, and maybe some food from the gas station."

"Okay," Drew agreed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Adam smiled. Drew wasn't the best boyfriend to Katie. She'd flip if she knew Drew was hanging out with Bianca behind her back, but that didn't stop Drew.

And Adam wasn't about to stop Drew, either. He _loved_ Bianca. She was as real as it gets, gorgeous, funny, and once you got to know her, extremely caring and laid back.

"Hey, B," Drew said into the cell phone when she picked up.

"Hey, Torres," she said back with a pant. Drew had called her just as she was getting back from taking a jog, so she was out of breath and in a sour mood from being rained on.

"What're you doing?" he asked curiously, noting the exhaustion in her voice.

"Jogging. Well, I just finished, actually. What's it to you?"

"Nothing," he grinned from the other line. "It just sounded like you could have been doing something…else."

"You're a perv," she rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think I'd answer my phone – especially when you're the one calling – if I were doing _that?"_

"Because I'm special."

She ignored him. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh! Adam and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and chill for the day. Movies, food, x-box, you name it."

"Sure," she said casually. "I'll shower and be over in 30."

"Okay!" Drew said. "Oh, and you're in charge of getting the food and movies…since you're coming that way anyway."

"Drew," she started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Thanks B, you're the best! See you soon," and with that, he hung up.

She cursed him internally, but felt a little flicker of…something…inside of her. It would be like old times, hanging out with Drew and Adam. She realized she was happy about it.

They hadn't hung out together since the summertime, before Jake threw his cabin party. It was because of Katie, of course.

Bianca wondered for a brief moment about how Katie was going to react to her hanging out with her boyfriend alone, but quickly brushed it off. Who cared? She sure didn't.

After showering and making herself look decent, Bianca was out the door once again. She had to fight her old truck for a few minutes to start up, but it eventually did.

"Okay," she said to herself as she adjusted her rearview mirror. "Gas station, video store, and then to Drew's.

She ended up taking longer in the gas station then she'd planned, strolling through the aisles picking out chips, pop, and candy. She was standing at the register ready to pay when someone walked into the store and entered her peripheral vision. Someone all too familiar.

She screamed, jumping backward and knocking a pack of gum off of the shelf. The man who she'd thought was Vince shot her a weird look as the cashier asked her if she were alright.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "He just looked like someone I knew."

Scrutinizing her one final time, the cashier rolled her eyes and ringed Bianca up.

Once she was back in her car, she fought to pull herself together and get her heart rate back under control. She urged herself to ignore the thoughts, the memories, which were rushing through her head like they always did after she had that kind of panic attack.

As she pulled out of the gas station and drove, she willed herself to think of anything but Vince's face. The way that he looked at her like she was a piece of meat, the way that she felt when he put his hands on her and forced her to do all kinds of things with him, the way that he terrified her with his threatening words and physical abuse.

Bianca had never known what it was like to fear someone until she spent time with Vince last year.

And now it haunted her. Every night she woke up screaming from the nightmares. Every night she cried as she remembered what she did. She'd _killed_ someone. Even though it was an act of self defense, it was still harder to live with than she'd have ever thought.

And she'd put Drew and Adam in danger, worst of all.

Sometimes, she thought she would've been better off if she would have let Anson have his way with her and just kill her.

Then she would be dead, he wouldn't, and none of this ever would have happened.

She sucked in a deep breath. It was time to stop feeling sorry for herself. She always hated that kind of weakness – people who pitied themselves. What happened is done and over with, everyone else had moved on from it. It was time for her to do the same.

**A/N Okay! What'd you think? One thing I'd like to say is that I feel when the writers gave Drew and Bianca that whole storyline, it was only focused on Drew. It was like Bianca disappeared. I would have liked to see her POV. She was the one who killed a guy, she was the one who got threatened and forced into a relationship and beaten. She was the one with more baggage. And it seemed like no one cared about her. So, I wanted to write something to focus on how it affected her. I hope you liked it! Please give feedback : )**

**Also, I know this chapter was short and boring, but I plan to make this get a lot more interesting. I'm going to focus on Drew/Katie's relationship, Bianca/Drew's relationship, feelings, Bianca's past, family life, Bianca and Katie's rivalry, and much much more :)**


End file.
